Gumballs and the gangs Christmas story
Plot Everyone in Elmore celebrate Christmas, but a old villain to the gang, Dr.Budur, takes over both Christmas and Elmore. But the gang think to stop him by go to the North Pole. Transcript At the lake (Zooms in to Elmore Junior High) : (runs out happily) YEAH!! CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY! (everyone runs happy) : Aah, finally out of school. I can now celebrate Christmas. : (comes with Darwin and Cobby) Yeah, but where's Beckie and Lilly? And where's Martha? : They said about ice skating in the lake. : Okay, Gumball, Mabel and I will gonna to them to see what they do. : Well, I'll go home now anyway. I meant in the ice lake. (goes away) : (comes with Pac) You must take out Pac with you guys. : But why? : Because I'm the new member of Skull's band and I must go now. Se ya later. (goes away) : (takes Pac) Wait, how did that happened that Conny are in Skull's band?! (At the lake, other kids like Banana Joe and Idaho and Beckie and Lilly are there) : Come on. You can almost do it. : (ice skating) I can do it! I can finally do-( falls down ) I'm okay! : Don't worry, Lilly! One day you'll be a very good ice skater. : Thanks, sis. : Hi guys! What's Pac doing here? : (who holding Pac) Conny said that he needed to do his own stuff. : And what are you two doing? : I'm teaching Lilly here how to ice skate. : Yeah, and I can almost do it. (ice skates) See? I ca-(falls down) : Are you okay, Lill? : (gets up) Don't worry! I'm fine! (they laugh) : Do you wanna see when me ice skating? : Yeah, sure! (Pac barks as a yes) Beckie}}: Okay, here I go! (she does very impressing tricks when she ice skating and everyone was really inpressed by her) : Wow. : You can say that again. : (comes to Lilly, Gumball, Darwin, Mabel and Pac) So, how was it? : Dude, you where awesome! : Yeah! Go girl! : You're amazing, sis! : You where very impressing. ( Pac barks happy) Ooh, can I try? : (surprising) Are you sure? You know how to? : Please, Rebecca. I can do it. Give me those. (Lilly gives ice skates to her) Hmm, first... Nice and steady, then... (ice skates very graceful and does many impressing ice ballet moves) (Then, everyone have their faces shocked even Gumball and Darwin have their jaws dropped) : You really are impressing! (Cobby and Martha arrived) : What happened? Oh... Ya' do ice-skating. Lemme try. : Did you know ice-skating? : Yea'. I mean... I used to do. But I gave up and did then skateboard. : Well that means you know some moves. (gives ice skates to her) : Ready! (ice skates very graceful and does many impressing ice ballet moves, but suddenly falls) (Everyone laughs) : But I was great. Ain't I? : Well you were impressing... : Not as impressing as me! : Huh? (sees Tobias and looks very angry at him) : Tobias! What do you want?! : Nothing, but a little bird whispered in my ear that you where here. : Birds can talk!?!? : Just go away! (Pac growls angry at him) : But, Lilly, you should not be mean to your favorite boy, huh? ( pets Lilly's hair, but she bites his finger angry) OW! (sees Mabel and Beckie) Well, well, well, look what we have here. (lays his arms around their shoulders) looks like my ex-girlfriends are back. So, are you both gonna dump these idiots and hang with your dream prince instead, hmm? and : (really angry) IDIOTS?! EX-GIRLFRIENDS?! YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM! : (shy and scared) Oh, my... : EW! No way, Tobias! (punches his hand) : (angry) HEY! Stay away from my girl, freak! (takes angry Beckies hand) : (angry) And you leave my sister alone! : (angry, goes to Gumball) Yeah! : OK (goes to Martha, who glares at him) What about you, Marty? : (angry) No thought, Toothpaste! (bites his arm, and everybody laughs) He deserved it! : Fine! But I'm a better ice skater than everyone here! Darwin}}: (while holding Beckie's hand and Beckie looks shy at Darwin) Then prove it! (Cobby does also the same) : (puts on ice skates) Just see! (ice skates) See? I ca- (falls down) OW! (gets up, but falls down again) OW! (continues to get up and fall down and say "ow") OW! Gumball}}: See? You can't ice skate. Martha}}: You're a loser! : Weak! : I knew that he couldn't. : Let's go then. (they go away) : (off-screen) Oh, by the way. (goes to Tobias) You stay away from my sister, my cousin and the others of the girls in the gang, freak! (goes away) : Fine! But the girls will come to me one day! : (off-screen) No way, dude! : (off-screen) Oh wait, I need to do something. (went back) : So, you do like me! : (looks angry) No, idiot! The best thing you could do is a frozen heart! (turns around, proud of her words but returns and punches Tobias really hard, he smacks to a tree injured, leaving the others impressed) Come on, let's go. (leaves) Teamed up (Next day) : I can't wait for Christmas! It'll be up in two days! , and : Do you like our costumes? (they wear Christmas costumes) : Yeah... I'm so excited, I'm gonna-(blows up) : Wait a second. (retrieve a pump and pumps back Darwin ) : -I'm gonna blow! : You already did it. : Oh. : Hey kids, do you wanna help me to bake cookies for Santa? : Sure! (goes to the kitchen) : Wait for me! (runs to the kitchen) : (looks in the window) Just look at them! They are having fun and baking cookies. Bah! And I don't get any girls in this Christmas! But what shall I do? (thinks) Hmm... : Maybe I can help you. : Who are you?! : I am Dr. Budur and I have fight with those penible little kids many times. : So, you know them? : Yes, of course! Anyways, if you with me, you can get all the girls and I can rule over Elmore and Christmas.... And over world! : Hmm. I'll be with you, Dr.Budur! : Just call me...Master. : Sure, master! (they both do evil laugh) Budur's return (Next day) (At the Peterssons, the Nuttels, the Wattersons and the other families were there to drink hot chocolate and talk to each other) : Isn't nice to be with friends and family together when it's almost Christmas? (drinks some hot chocolate) : Yes. : I remember what happened last Christmas.... Oh memories. : Thank you, Mr.Petersson for joining together this wonderful time of year. : No problem. (a "crash" heard and a evil laugh is heard) : What was that?! : We better look outside. (They runs out and gasps what have happened. It was fire almost every house and the sky was dark orange) : What's goin' on?! .': Look! Up there! : (evil laugh) Well, well, well.... Look what we have here. : DR.BUDUR?!?! : Dr. Buuudd... Buddy? : Yes, I am! And I have a little minion with me. : Hello, there guys! : TOBIAS?!? : Thomas? Toothpaste? : But why?! It's not like I care about you, but why?! : Because what you guys did with me two days ago! But I can change, if you girls wanna be my girlfriends. : (angry ) NO WAY,TOBIAS! Beckie is MY girlfriend! : Not your girlfriend! (angry) and Martha is MY girlfriend too! No offence Sweetypie. (The girls chuckle) (Conny is too shy to reveal that he secretly likes Caroline as he covers his mouth) : (angry) Purriana is my girlfriend, too! : (angry) Mabel is my girlfriend, not even you can take her! '.: And Anais is MINE! : Aren't you too young to have a girlfriend? .': Yes, I am. : (angry on Tobias) The kids are right! You can't force them to love you! : (angry) Well, if you girls don't wanna have me as a boyfriend, I will continue destroy Elmore With my master here! : MASTER?! : This is right! Soon I will take over Elmore and the world and be the new Santa! And I will eat all the cookies and send out robots to destroy all children! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! : Take over Elmore?! : Be the new Santa?! : Take over the world?! : Robots to destroy children?! : eat all the cookies?! (faints) : You can't destroy all the children! Santa gives presents to them, not kills them! : New Santa, new rules. Come on, minions and Tobias! Let's go and take over Elmore for good! (he and Tobias do evil laugh and go away) "Santa doesn't exists!" : Aargh! I'm so angry that I can burn both of them! (flames starts to glow even brighter) : Mabel, wait! (holds her) I hate to say this, but if you try to burn them, you'll make it worse. : Well, I guess you're right. (calms down) : But what will we do now? : I know! We must go to the North Pole and meet Santa! : (cracks up) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! : What's so funny? : (wipes a tear) Dude, are you guys believing in such a funny thing as "Santa"? (continues to laugh) : He's real! : Exactly! We saw him last year! (the Wattersons agree) : Santa exists! : No, Lilly! He doesn't! They have tricked you! : (Tears come from her eyes ) Bu-but, he exists! : (holds Lilly hard) LISTEN,DUMMY! He is NOT real! How many times have I to tell you?! He is NOT Real! : (starts to cry and runs to Agnes and hugs her) MOMMY! MOMMY! (others looks really angry at him) : (angry) Conrad Petersson! That was not so nice to your little sister! Go and apologize to her NOW! : FOR WHAT?! Santa is not real! This is the truth! : (angry, goes to him) THAT'S IT! listen here, punk idiot! It doesn't matter if you're not beliving in Santa, but that dosen't mean you can be mean at her! Your dad's right, you MUST apologize her! : No way! : Conrad! : (cries more) : (hugs Lilly) There, there. '.: Santa is real, Conny is only a jerk! : Wait a second... Why do you don't believe in Santa? : (sighs) I was 5 when it started... (Flashback) : (narrating) It was already the Christmas morning and I was looking after my present under the tree. Young : Ugh, ugh, ugh.... (after many trying to find the present, he gives up and gets up) Grandpa Armstrong, do you think that Santa came to me? I was very nice this year! : But what do you think kid? There IS NO SANTA! (Flashback ends) : That's why I don't believe in him anymore. : There's no time to lose! We must go to Santa! : But first, we must go to Volt and Jake. : Why? : 'Cause Volt has powers so he can be helpful. : Oh. More helps (at Jake's house) : (knocks on the door) : (comes out ) Oh,hi Beckie. : (runs to Jake and shakes him) JAKE! YOU MUST COME WITH US AND VOLT CAN COME TOO! : (pushes away Monica) Monica: HEY! Beckie: Anyway, you and Volt must come and save Christmas. Jake: But why? Beckie: (points up in the sky) (Jake sees Dr. Budur laugh evilly in the sky ) Jake: i see it now. ( goes to Volt ) Volt, you must follow with Beckie and the others. Volt: must i. Jake: yes. Volt: ( Sighs ) fine. (Now, everyone was there) Cobby: So,what shall we do now? Mabel: i can fly up With you Guys. Anais: it should take to long time. Mabel: yeah, right. Volt: well, someone have gave me a magic dust so you Guys can fly. Rayona: can you use it now? Volt: sure! ( spread everyone the dust and They start to float in the Air ) Gumball: woow, i can see my house up here! Darwin: i belive i can flyyy! Cobby Jr'.': this is so awsome! : ( barks happy and does a pose as super man ) : i always wanna Know how to fly! : AAH!! GET ME DOWN FROM HEEERE!!! : ( wispers ) lucky... : well,what are we waiting for? : let's go! ( They fly away ) (2 hours later, they where at a very snowy place ) Cobby: can you Guys se it yet? Lilly: it is too snowy,mommy! Agnes: dont worry, we are almost there. Volt: we have some good news and bad news. Beckie: whats the good news? Volt: the good news is we are almost there. Sullvan: and whats the bad news? Volt: that the flying dust just lasts 2 hours and we gonna fall now. Hot Dog: oh,hamburgers! ( They all fall down ) everyone: AAAAAAH! Mabel: Wait, i can fly by myself. (appears wings) ( everyone falls into Their faces, while Beckie lands on snow,Martha and Mabel where flying and Purriana and Rayona landed on Their feet ) Mabel: You know, you two shouldn't have used your wings. Lilly: where are we? Monica: ( gasps ) look! A candy cane! ( sees a Pole who is painted white and red and she licks on it and her tounge is stuck ) Hot Dog: a Candy cane! YUMMY! ( licks on the pole and gets his tounge stuck too ) Sullvan: ( facepalm ) oh dear god... Nicole: look! A house Over there! ( points at a house ) Robin: we must go in there. Nicole: but, big brother, are you sure? Robin: yes, we need too be warm and the youngest freezing out here. Nicole: i guess you have right. ( everyone goes into the house and sees many toys and elfs ) Cobby Jr.: ( gasps ) Its Santas workshop! Conny: come on! Beacuse it have a lot of toys and small wierd persons walking around, dosent that mean Its Santas workshop. Hot Dog: ( start to sniff ) Wait a second! is it what i think what it smells like? ( sees a plate of cookies and a glass of milk ) cookies? COOKIES!! ( eats them ) NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!!! others: Hot Dog! Hot Dog: what? ( swallows and belches very loudly ) others: EEEW!!! ???: so, you children have finally come? others: huh? ( turns around and sees Its Santa ) Conny: no way... others: Santa! Conny: it cant be... Santa: suprise, arent you,Young boy? Conny: i-i-i cant belive it. But i sended lettees to you what i wished for Christmas, but never got them. Santa: that becusee you writed the wrong adress. You always writed "south pool", not North pool. Conny: eeh...( blushes ) he he eh... Allison: anyways, we need your help! Santa: what is it? Billy: Its a evil villian name Dr.Budur and he have take Over both Elmore and now tries to take over Christmas. Santa: WHAT?! Beckie: yeah, and he gonna kill all the kids With robots! Hot Dog: and he gonna eat up all the cookies!! ( Faints ) Santa: ( in a dark voice ) get.the.Reideers.now! ( outside ) Santa: i have seen many naughty boys and girls like Monica and Hot Dog. Monica: ( angry ) hey! Hot Dog: but,what have i done?! Santa: oh, i dont Know. Maybe when that Christmas day when you eat the whole turkey for yourself or that time you pranked your brother With a electruder? Hot Dog: oh yeah, that time. Barney: what are we gonna do? Santa: we must fight back Dr.Budur and fight his evil minions. Conny: Finally,some action! Santa: yeah, but i dont really sure you shall fight With the minions. Conny: but why?! Santa: i dont Know, maybe beacuse you where mean at your sister before. Rayona: yeah- Wait, how Did you Know that? Santa: i can see and hear anything whats happening in the world. Beckie: and i think you should apoligize to her! others: exactly! Conny: ok. ( goes to Lilly ) Lilly. Lilly: What?! Conny: ( Sighs ) listen, im really sorry that i was mean at you before. so,shall we be friends again? Lilly: ok, Conny. I forget you. ( They both hug ) others: aaw. Santa: but Its no time for hugging and kissing, we need too fly With the sleigh now and save Christmas! Purriana: but theres only one! Santa: dont worry, i have three Sleighs more if the first one get broken. Gumball: Volt, can you use the magic dust you uses before? Volt: sure. ( uses the dust on the other Sleighs ) Gumball: now lets save Christmas! ( while They are flying, they talking to eachoters ) Darwin: ( looks at Beckie ) you should look good as a girl Santa. Beckie: ( blushes and smiles ) why, thank you, Darwin. Conny: hmm! Caroline: what is it,Conny? Jealous? Conny: oh, hahaha! Very funny! Have not heard that one from this year halloween. Mabel: here we are! ( points at Elmore, who is almost destroyd ) lets go this way! ( They fly the Sleighs away ) ( at Dr.Budur ) Dr.Budur: MUAHAHA! This is perfect! I am almost Done now! Soon, the sun is up, i Will take Over both Christmas and Elmore! Thanks to you, Tobias, My boy, i Will rule the world too! Martha: not so fast, Buddy! Dr.Budur: ( sees them ) well,well. Is it the little pennible kids i have fighting With? Santa: you are not gonna take Over My holiday! Dr.Budur: oh,look! Isn't it Santa? Well, to bad, beacuse i have almost take Over it! Robots, attack! ( robots commes to the gang and Santa ) Mabel: No way! ( uses her fire powers ) Purriana and Rayona: ( uses Their rock and water powers on the robots ) Beckie: ( uses her red thunder powers, while talking to Gumball ) Gumball! Use your Air powers! Gumball: bu-bu-but i cant controll them fully yet! Beckie: you must try! Please! Gumball: im sorry, but i cant. Mabel: Oh, I'm handling this! (uses her fire breath to melt the robots, but nothing happens) Invinsible to fire! WHAT?! That. Is. So! UNFAIR!!! AAAAH! (uses her strength to lift up a lamp post and hits robots in pain) Santa: Conny! I shall give you a power so powerfull, you can destroy both the robots and Dr.Budur! Conny: sure,Santa! ( Santa gives Conny the powers ) Santa: now go and save everyone! Conny: sure! Caroline: Conny! Help! Im stuck in the building! ( a robot goes to her and shots her ) AAH! Conny: ( stared in horror ) Cobby: sister! No! Conny: NOO!! ( runs to her ) please,please,please! Dont say you dead! Caroline: ( opens her eyes ) C-Conny... ( coughs ) p-p-please go and s-smash some robots f-for me.. Conny: sure, Caroline. ( tears commes in his eyes ) Caroline: ( coughs ) C-Conny..( Conny looks at her ) i-i..Love you...( close her eyes ) Conny: ( touches her ) no...( lays down and start to cry ) Allison: no,NOO!! ( Cries and hugs Barney ) Barney: ( hugs Allison and tears commes to her eyes ) Martha: ( cries and hugs Cobby ) Cobby: ( hugs Martha ) no..no. Mabel: (tears came out from her eyes and burns Gumball's foot) Gumball: AH! My foot! Conny: no. ( he gets white eyes and gets purple ) NOOOO!!! ( uses phycicc powers and kills all the robots ) everyone: ( stares in horror at Conny ) Conny: ( looks angry at Dr.Budur ) how could you. HOW COULD YOU?! You shoted My girl! Now, you shall pay! ( shots Dr.Budur and Tobias ) Dr.Budur: ( flies away and lands on the road) you have deafeted me, but i come back! Tobias: ( gets up ) Conny: ( still have white eyes and is purple, pick him up. ) you, stay away from My girl and sisters, freak! (was about to punch him) Mabel: Op.... I'll handle this....(punches Tobias really hard again, just like he smacks to a tree again) Tobias: ( flies away ) AAAAAAAAAH!!! Gumball: That was even than before! Mabel: Yup. Conny: ( turns normal and sees Caroline ) Santa, can you please revive her and fix back Elmore? Santa: sure. ( uses magic and fixes everythigg ) Caroline: ( wakes up ) where are i? Everyone: Caroline! ( They happy hugs her ) Conny: At least I'm the hero of this day. Santa: anyways, thank you all you save Christmas! Andy: actully, it was not us, Conny was the one who saved us all. Lilly: yeah, and big bro got a power too, like Beckie. Conny: i Know, i am awsome. Santa: beacuse you all was so nice and saved Christmas, you get a Lot of presents this year. Jake: aw, yeah! Martha: thats more like it! Santa: and here Conny, a special present for you. Conny: ( opens it ) Its. Its dolls who look just like us. Its very Beautiful. Lilly: look, this one looks like me! ( shows a doll who looks like Lilly ) Mabel: And me! I didn't knew I had big eyes. Conny: you Guys can take a doll who look like you. ( They take a doll, except for Jake ) Jake: ( laughs ) you Guys are playing With dolls! Volt: ( angry, punches Jakes arm ) Jake: OW! Ok, i take one! ( takes a doll who looks like him ) Santa: i must go now, there are many kids out there. Goodbye, Guys. ( flies away With the three Sleighs ) everyone: Goodbye, Santa! Darwin: wait, how can he fly away With the other Sleighs when is not any magic dust in it?! Beckie: magic. Thats why. Barney: let us just go home now and enjoy Christmas. Others: yeah. ( Pac barks as a yes ) ( a montage shows that the familys eating dinner, opening presents and enjoy With the family ) ( at the Peterssons ) Conny: Guys, im sorry i didint belive in Santa and im sorry to you Lilly that i was mean at you. Lilly: no problem, big bro. ( at the Nuttles ) Barney: Caroline, i glad that you not dead. Caroline: what are you meaning,pa? Martha: you where shoted by a robot and almost died and Santa revived you. Caroline: oh. ( at the Wattersons ) Gumball: aah.. wasn't that a great Christmas? Richard: ( eating turkey ) yeah! You can eat so much turkey you want! ( countiniues eating ) Mabel: and we saved Christmas from Dr.Budur and Tobias. Anais: yeah. And what are They now? Rayona: i think They are far far away and gonna not disturb us for a while. ( zooms to the sky and Santa flying With the sleigh ) Santa: ho,ho,ho! Merry Christmas, everybody! Ho,ho,ho! ( flies away ) the end! Characters: Gumball: Jacop Hopkins